doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Sins
"Immortal Sins" is the seventh episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Ellis Island, New York City, USA 1927 Little Italy, New York City, USA 1927 Blessed Saints' Cathedral, New York City, USA 1927 Sing Sing Prison, New York, USA 1928 Mesa, California, USA 5am Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) Guest Starring *Sharon Morgan (Mary Cooper) *Nana Visitor (Olivia Colasanto) *Tom Price (Andy Davidson) *Daniele Favilli (Angelo Colasanto) Co-Starring *Pat Asanti as Inspector *Michael Chomiak as SWAT Member *Cris D'Annunzio as Salvatore Maranzano *Will Green as Young Priest *Paul Hayes as Costerdane *Everton Lawrence as Ablemarch *Griffin Matthews as Young Man *Frank Medrano as Mr. Giardano *Angelica Montesano as Girl in Crowd *Shawn Parsons as Frines *Vanna Salviati as Elderly Woman *Jayne Taini as Mrs. Giardano *Darren Dupree Washington as SWAT Leader Uncredited performers *Rodney J. Richards as hostage taker *Arlene Tur as Vera Juarez (archive footage only) *Unknown performers as **Anwen Williams **Three NYPD officers **Olivia Colasanto's two guards Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Written by Jane Espenson *Directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Jane Espenson *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Nate Goodman *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by Hunter M. Via, A.C.E. *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - Jefferson Kibbee *Second Assistant Director - Matt Buckler *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Brad Bemis *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Yoshie Ishiguro *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Supervisor - Peter M. Tassler *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1826; 1892; 1904; 1927; 1928; 2007; 2011 10 freeway; Albany; Amalfi Coast; ammonia refrigeration; Blessed Saints' Cathedral; the Blessing; blood; bootlegger; brainspawn; butcher; California; "captain"; car; categories of life; Catholic; Christ, Jesus; Christianity; cigar; cigarette; Clarke's Law; Cooper, Geraint; Danes, Oswald; Devil; the Doctor; dog; DNA; Earth; Ellis Island; England; firebird; fixed point; Fourth of July; Gallaco Wharf; gay; Germany; Giardano butcher shop; God; governor; gun; horse; hummingbird; I-5; inspector; Internet; Italy; knife; laptop; larvae; LAX; Little Italy; Los Angeles; magic; Manhattan; medical doctor; Mesa; Miracle Day; mobile phone; module; New York; New York City; New York Police Department; Nico; overflow camp; oyster; parasite; President of the United States; radio; Rome; Roosevelt, Franklin; sacramental wine; San Antonio; San Antonio Spurs; sergeant; sex; Sing Sing Prison; South Wales Police; Swansea; SWAT; taser; Third Reich; Three Families; Timothy; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood team; train; Trickster's Brigade; Tyler, Rose; United Kingdom; United States; United States Immigration Service; Venice Beach; Volstead Act; vortex manipulator; Waldorf; Wales; West Coast Additional references Chrysler Tower; Kitzinger, Jilly; Department of Labor; English language; Immigration Act of 1924; Italian language; Moretti; Torchwood software Category:Torchwood episodes